An organic electronic device (OED) means a device comprising an organic material layer. An example of the organic electronic device may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like.
In one embodiment, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has a lower power consumption and a faster response speed than an existing light source, and is advantageous for thinning display devices or illuminations. The OLEDs are also expected to be applied in various fields covering various portable devices, monitors, notebooks, and televisions because of their excellent space utilization.
Recently, in the display field, weight reduction, miniaturization and flexibilization of products have been emphasized, but since the glass substrates currently used have disadvantages that they are heavy, fragile and difficult to be continuously processed, researches for applying plastic substrates having advantages of being light and flexible, and allowing the continuous process by replacing the glass substrate to mobile phones, notebooks, and PDAs and the like are actively underway.